Nuisances nocturnes
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Aragorn verra sa nuit écourtée par bien des nuisances...


**Titre** : Nuisances nocturnes.

 **Fandom** : Lord of ring.

 **Pairing** : Surprise !

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et ses descendants. Nous ne faisons qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Note des auteures** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Nuisance.

 **Re-Note des auteures** : Nous dédicaçons cet OS à Maeglin et Aki ! Bisous Guys !

 **Résumé** : Aragorn verra sa nuit écourtée par bien des nuisances...

Bonne lecture.

Yzan & Lili

* * *

 **Nuisances Nocturnes.**

Ses ailes translucides battaient vite et fort pour propulser son corps minuscule. Il montait et descendait, voletait ici et là dans la tente, attiré par la chaleur et la lumière. La bougie se consumait lentement, proche de s'éteindre, noyée dans sa propre cire fondue. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sa cible principale se trouvait allongée là, sur une couche confortable, sa chaleur attirant irrémédiablement l'animal qui ne cessait de tenter des approches et des attaques en piqué pour atteindre son objectif.

Aragorn s'agita dans son sommeil, un bruit persistant le tirant doucement mais sûrement vers l'éveil. D'une main molle, il tenta de chasser l'importun, mais rien n'y fit. Le bruit persista, venant bourdonner avec insistance jusqu'à son oreille. Définitivement réveillé, le rôdeur grommela contre le responsable de cette nuisance sonore et plissa les yeux pour essayer de localiser l'ennemi afin de l'abattre. Ce n'était quand même pas une saleté de moustique qui allait l'empêcher de prendre un repos bien mérité !

Applaudi par son adversaire, le moucheron assoiffé de sang, poursuivit ses escarmouches contre cet être certes plus grand que lui mais qui ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il en avait piqué des plus coriaces que lui. Il avait même piqué un nain une fois, et celui-ci avait pourtant la peau très dure et bien cachée sous une épaisse couche de poil. Le moustique gonflé à bloc par son audace et son orgueil continua à tenter d'atteindre son appétissante proie.

De son côté, Aragorn comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas son ennemi à mains nues et décida de s'armer. Se penchant lentement, il saisit l'une de ses chaussures et ne bougea plus, attendant le moment propice pour frapper mortellement son adversaire. Surveillant les mouvements de l'insecte bruyant, il finit par le voir se poser sur la toile de tente, pile à portée de bras. Retenant son souffle, Aragorn se tendit, puis s'élança, tel le preux chevalier pourfendeur qu'il était. Il claqua avec force et précision la semelle de sa chaussure sur la toile tendue sans la moindre pitié.

Le moustique agonisa en l'espace d'une seconde, son corps aplati sur la toile devenant le trophée sanglant de celui qui l'avait vaincu. Soufflant de soulagement et pas le moins du monde endeuillé ni se sentant coupable de son crime, Aragorn reposa son arme et se recoucha confortablement. Pliant l'un de ses bras puissants, il y posa sa tête prêt à retrouver une nouvelle fois les bras de sa délicieuse Morphée aux traits si semblables à ceux d'Arwen. Quand il battait la campagne, il ne pouvait la retrouver qu'en rêves et il avait donc hâte de la rejoindre.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir, quand un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Pensant que le moustique avait un jumeau avide de vengeance, le rôdeur s'apprêta à reprendre son arme, quand un second bruit se fit entendre. Aragorn arrêta son geste et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout un bruit de moustique vrombissant et prêt à piquer. Cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement humain, ou elfique, ou nain, ou hobbitien... Bref, c'était l'un de ses camarades et non un insecte suceur de sang. Rassuré, Aragorn se recoucha, présumant que l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar.

L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et le besoin de sommeil, Aragorn revoyait déjà la silhouette d'Arwen se profiler derrière ses paupières closes. Un craquement sournois se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre et le son incongru se renouvela… La quiétude d'Aragorn fut une nouvelle fois mise à mal. Quel était donc ce nouveau bruit persistant ? Son esprit affûté de guerrier écarta d'emblée les pas d'un intrus dans leur campement. Aucun adversaire sain d'esprit n'oserait s'aventurer ici, la réputation de la communauté de l'anneau et de ses membres valeureux et combatifs n'étant plus à faire.

Un cri étouffé le décida à sortir finalement du lit puis de sa tente. Même s'il était bien certain qu'aucun ennemi ne viendrai s'aventurer ici, il s'inquiétait quand même pour ses compagnons. Debout à la porte de sa tente, il sonda la nuit alentour et chercha la provenance des bruits suspects, finissant rapidement par identifier la tente voisine de la sienne, celle que partageaient Legolas et Gimli. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel cauchemar pouvait bien perturber le sommeil habituellement si tranquille de l'elfe et du nain.

Une voix profonde et rauque, légèrement assourdie, identifiable entre toute sans la moindre hésitation retentit. Aragorn se rasséréna, se faisant toutefois la remarque qu'il était fort rare que son compagnon Elfe soit la proie de cauchemars. Renouant avec la chaleur de sa tente, le Rôdeur se recoucha pour la troisième fois. Inutile pour lui d'intervenir quand Gimli semblait déjà avoir la situation sous contrôle. Aragorn ne doutait pas que la voix apaisante et rocailleuse du nain suffirait à calmer les angoisses de leur camarade aux oreilles pointues.

Sous la légère brise soufflant dans les arbres, les oiseaux nichant dans leurs branches se mirent à pépier et chantonner gaiement. Le matin se leva, tirant la petite compagnie hors du lit, et les réunit autour d'un bon feu de bois et d'un frugal petit déjeuner. Repensant à sa nuit écourtée et plutôt agitée, Aragorn décida de parler à Legolas, afin de lui prêter un peu de réconfort dans cette situation difficile. Profitant que l'elfe blond se soit éloigné du feu pour aller ramasser ses affaires, Aragorn l'aborda posément.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué mon ami...

\- La nuit fut courte et peu reposante, avoua Legolas d'un air gêné.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, avoua Aragorn ne remarquant pas les rougeurs soudaines qui s'étalèrent sur les joues pâles du blond.

\- Oh euh... bafouilla celui-ci.

\- Si tu veux me parler de ces mauvais rêves qui semblent te hanter, je serais toujours là pour toi mon ami, conclut Aragorn compatissant, tout en tapotant l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Au final, quoi de plus normal que les rêves de certains de leurs compagnons soient agités ? se dit Aragorn. Tout guerriers qu'ils étaient et pour certains d'entre eux, les hobbits par exemple, ils n'étaient même pas cela; il était bien normal de finir par être hanté par des images sanglantes, par les cadavres des ennemis occis, par les souvenirs de toutes ces batailles féroces et sans merci qu'ils livraient au péril de leurs vies, armés de leur seul courage.

Legolas souffla de soulagement en voyant son ami si bien intentionné s'éloigner. Discrètement, il jeta un regard entendu à Gimli, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, prétextant de réunir à son tour ses affaire pour le départ.

\- Aragorn nous a entendu cette nuit, souffla Legolas un brin affolé, son légendaire flegme d'elfe en miettes.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu faisais trop de bruit, grommela Gimli d'un ton bougon. A-t-il deviné quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non, le rassura Legolas. Il a cru que je faisais un cauchemar.

Le nain souffla discrètement de soulagement et sourit à son complice.

\- Bon, tout va bien alors. Inutile de s'affoler. Mais la prochaine fois que tu viendras... me rejoindre dans ma couche, fais moins de bruit !

Legolas sourit doucement et, se penchant vers le Maître nain, lui murmura :

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que cela vous ai déplu, Maître nain !

L'elfe pouffa doucement en voyant son amant rougir sous sa barbe et grommeler quelques mots indistincts, se promettant cependant de vérifier qu'ils ne puissent plus être entendus la prochaine fois qu'il leur prendrait l'envie d'assouvir certains désirs... inavouables pour les guerriers qu'ils étaient.

FIN

* * *

Note des auteures :

Nous ! Oui, nous ! Enfin ! A deux ! Il était grand temps que l'on revienne sévir un brin dans ce fandom. Vive nous ! Vive nous deux ! Prosternez-vous chers lecteurs devant notre grandeur ! On sait qu'on vous a manqué. Et si on vous a pas manqué et bien tant pis c'est pareil, na ! Yzan met les poings sur ses hanches et se tient bien droite, toute fière dans sa posture de super fanfickeuse sauveuse de lecteurs en manque de lecture.

Lili arrive discrètement par derrière et souffle à l'oreille de sa comparse : Slavery. Ce seul mot suffit à faire perdre toute sa superbe à Yzan qui repart en grommelant contre Lili et les chapitres maudits.

Promis chers lecteurs ! On reviendra ! Scande Lili en levant le poing bien haut avant de rejoindre sa complice.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes des personnages martyrisés

\- Tiens, s'exclame Gimli en s'approchant des deux auteures. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on vous avez pas vu.

\- Oui, on sait, soupire Yzan, mais voilà on a été très occupées et débordées et maudites et...

Pendant qu'Yzan énumère toutes les raisons qui font qu'elles sont maudites, Lili s'approche d'Aragorn qui, les sourcils froncés, semble dubitatif.

\- Un soucis Aragorn ?

\- Je ne comprends pas... Legolas ne faisait pas de cauchemar ?

\- Non, répond patiemment Lili.

\- Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Gimli ?

\- Des cochonneries, répond placidement Lili.

\- Des cochonneries... C'est quoi ça ?

Dépitée, Lili appelle Yzan au secours. Mais Yzan se retourne à peine pour répliquer :

\- Tu espérais quoi ma Lili ? Il met trois films de quatre heures avant de la bécoter son Arwen ! Alors des cochonneries, c'est évident qu'il sait pas ce que c'est !

\- C'est pas faux, admet Lili.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer, suggère Aragorn.

Un sourire machiavélique étire les lèvres des deux auteures qui échangent un regard entendu. Puis, sans un mot, elles tendent une pile de Mangas Yaoi à Aragorn.

\- Lis ça, dit Lili.

\- Et dis toi bien que c'est ce que font Legolas et Gimli la nuit... dans leur tente... conclut Yzan.

\- Bonne lecture Aragorn ! Et dis Adieu à ton innocence ! lancent-elles en chœur.


End file.
